User blog:PowerOfFailing/Stories from Pride Rock: An Unexpected Visit
It was a beautiful sunny day in the Pridelands, just like every typical summer day, nobody expected that a day like this would result in such a big event. In their den on Pride Rock, the pride was relaxing in the shade due to the never ending heat. Meanwhile on the other side of the Pridelands, something quite unusual is occurring, the remaining lionesses from Zira's pride, the ones that had refused to side with Simba's pride, unlike Kovu, Vitani, and 50 other lionesses, were planing an attack on Simba's kingdom, they want to fulfill Scar and Zira's dying wish, to take over the kingdom. The rouge pride has allied itself with a group of snakes under the leadership of Helga, who had a daughter named Hista, The planning goes on for several days untill finally they decide to send out Munka, a young wounded orphan cub, who is desperate to find help for his survival. He travels for many days and nights untill he finally reaches Pride Rock, where he and Simba talk, Simba feels bad for the young cub who reminds him of his own son, so he decides to take him in for a few days, When Kion hears that a new cub has arrived, he can't wait to meet him. Finally he and Munka meet for the first time, "Hi... Umm.. I'm Kion the Prince of Pride Rock, He said introducing himself to Munka, "Hi I'm Munka, it's nice to meet you" Munka said, Kion and Munka are both glad they have a friend to play with. Time flies by quickly and Munka heals and adjusts to life in the pride, the whole pride knows him and loves him, one lioness in particular takes a special liking to him and takes him under her paw and raises him as her own, her name is Zuri. One day Munka asks Simba if he could show him around the Pridelands, Simba agrees, Kion wants to go with him but is being given a bath by his mother Nala, No one knew that this might have saved his life. Everything was going exactly to plan, When Simba and Munka arrive at the border of the Pridelnds, separating it from the Outlands and Swamp, Munka asks him, if they could go into the Swamp. Simba refuses to do so, because there might be a real danger hiding everywhere. But Munka keeps begging about it, and Simba finally agrees to go there, it is another step done for the pride. Simba doesn't want to go to deep into the swamp because he doesn't want to get lost. Just when they are about to go back, something unexpected happens, The pride shows up along with Helga and her band of snakes, Simba is very shocked, confused and suprised, "My.. My,. Simba what are you doing here?" Numga, Zira's sister and the leader of the rouge pride asked, "Numga that is none of your concern, now as King of The Pridelands I order you to go away and leave me and Munka alone" He ordered, At this comment Numga turned to Munka who was huddled terrified in between Simba's legs, "Great job Munka, terrific job, I must admit I didn't think you had it in you, but clearly I was wrong" She congratulated him thumping him on the back. Simba turned on Munka with a growl, "Munga... How could you.. We took you in and gave you food, shelter, and love, and this is how you repay us" he said a mixture of hurt and anger in his voice. Meanwhile back at Pride Rock, the pride was starting to get worried about Simba and Munka, Nala was pacing back and fourth in front of the entrance to the den, in her head she is thinking a about what could have happened to Simba and Munka, Finally she sent Kovu, Zazu, and Kiara out on a search party to go look for them, the three of them agree to go but when Kion hears of the plan he requests to go as well, Nala is against it because of the possible dangers, but Kiara gives in and allows him to come along, She assures Nala that she will be careful and keep a eye on Him. The group after saying goodbye to Nala and the remaining lionesses set off on their mission, Meanwhile back at the swamp, the situation is getting dire by the minute, Simba, now surrounded by many enemies, is powerless and weak, He knows that he wouldn't be able to take all of them on his own. "Simba... You know why this has happened to you don't you?" Numga asked "I know that you are part of the Outsiders that refused to side with me" Simba said, "Well that is wonderful Simba, you know that is the last thing you'll think about.. Because we are going to kill you, When you killed Scar and then killed Zira did you really think we wouldn't have our revenge, You thought that Scar's soul is forever dead!" Numga said. "No.. I haven't.. Because Scar's spirt will live forever, He lives in you, just like my father lives in me" Simba said. "Nice.. Your trying to live up to your daddy.. Right" Numga said. Fortunately the group had just arrived on a hill a few minutes away from Simba. "Ohhh.. This isn't looking good at all.." Kovu said. "Your right Kovu.. We're gonna need to figure out something quickly.... before it's too late" Kiara said. Kion suddenly had an idea,"Hey guys.. I think I got a idea" he said. Kiara sighed with annoyance,"Kion this really isn't the time for games.. This is serious" she said. "Kiara wait.. Give me a chance" Kion said. Kiara nodded, "Ok Zazu, go home and round up the rest of the pride, there's no way we can pull this off alone" Kion said to Zazu. "Good idea Kion, I'm on my way" Zazu said, he flew off at rapid speed towards Pride Rock. "Hmm.. Ok.. Ok we need to distract them" Kion said he spotted a rock on the ground and grinned. "Kovu.. Grab that rock and throw it over there" Kion said. Kovu picked up the rock and threw it over there, the three of them stood in silence waiting. "Huh..?.. What was that" Numga asked,"It wouldn't be your daddy coming to save you would it?" He said. "Well.. It looks like it didn't work" Kion said. "Kovu do you have any ideas?" Kiara asked. "I have one.. I have to pretend I joined them to rescue Simba.. Simba did a favor for me and I won't rest until I repay it" Kovu said. Kiara curled her tail around her growing belly,"Noo.. Kovu please don't go.. I love you.. If they kill you.. I'll kill myself" Kiara said pressing her muzzle to Kovu's mane. "I'm sorry Kiara but it looks like we have no choice.. I'll always love you" Kovu said briefly pressing his muzzle to Kiara's forehead. "Noooo" Kiara shouted, Kovu was already on his way. "Hello Numga" Kovu said when he reached them. "And Just who are you?... Why do you have that scar on your face?... Your one of us aren't you?" Numga said. Kovu sighed and nodded,"That's right I am" he said. This statement deeply shocked Simba but he remained silent. "I was one of the Pridelanders.. But it was a terrible mistake I made in my life.. I wish to return to my homeland" Kovu said. In his head he silently prayed that Numga would agree. "Hmm.. I understand.. Join us and watch the king die" Numga said. "Wait.. Wait.. Wait.. You can't just kill him, this is an important kill in Scar's history, we have to do it like Scar would" Kovu said, he was trying to draw attention away from Simba. "Well then.. How would Scar kill Simba?" Numga asked. "What.. You mean you don't know.. Well I thought you'd know since your the leader of this pride after my mother died" Kovu said pretending to be shocked. Meanwhile Zazu had arrived at Pride Rock and gathered the whole pride to help Simba. They made their way back to the swamp. "What.. Are you trying to say?, are you trying to say that I don't deserve to lead this pride?" Numga asked outraged. "If that's what you think then yes" Kovu said. Numga was even more confused, from her spot in front of her clan of snakes Helga rolled her eyes with annoyance. "Numga!.. Are we having a friendly discussion, or are we going to kill them!' She said. At that very moment the whole pride arrived to help Simba. Kion who had been watching the situation unfold from the hill was crying quietly, Nala went over to her son to comfort him. "Shhh.. It's all right Kion don't worry.. We're here to help your father" she said gently nuzzling Kion. Simba was shocked and amazed to see the ones he loved with all his heart fighting for him. The prides were really going at it to each other, when Kion saw everyone fight he cried louder and buried his face into Vitani's fur. Almost all of Helga's group of snakes were dead, except for Helga, her daughter Hista, and a few other snakes, They struggled to escape the battle field, they all knew they didn't stand a chance against the lions. Almost every Lion in Numga's pride was dead, all that remained were a few lionesses and Numga, after a few Minutes it was only Numga and Munka that remained. The fight stopped suddenly, Munka was trying his best to rub and escape but he knew he would be killed no matter what, "NO!!,No.. This can't be happening, we have every right to take the Pridelands, because you killed Scar" Numga said angrily, "I didn't murder him.. He brought that on himself when he betrayed the hyenas" Simba said. He and the other Pridelanders killed Numga then and there. Now the only one remaining was Munka who was crouched in between Nala's legs shivering with fear, Nala was gently licking him trying to get him to calm down. "Munka.. Why.. Why did you do this.. Why did you betray us when we took such good care of you?" Simba asked, "I'm.. I'm.. I'm sorry I didn't mean to!.. They.. They were going to kill me if I didn't do this.. They'd already killed my parents and sisters.. You have to believe me!" Munka said. "Give me one good reason why I should trust you or believe you" Simba said. "You don't have to if you don't want to but if you do it'll be the right thing to do" Munka said. "Dad.. Please let him live" Kion pleaded, "All right.. I understand he had no choice.. And we did have some good times together didn't we" Simba said. Simba gave into Kion's pleas and forgave Munka, They took him home to Pride Rock, they find out that many lionesses were wounded in the battle, including Nala and Sarabi, but the rest of them were unharmed. Zuri was overjoyed to be reunited with Munka, After a couple of days things began to settle down, Munka and Kion started to play again and Kion introduced Munka to the rest of his friends. Watching them play and have fun , Simba knew in his heart that he'd done fhe right thing. Kiara and Kovu were very happy as well, now that Kion had someone to play with they got go spend more time together.. Category:Blog posts